falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Eagle oo8i
Hey, leave your User name and a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can...*Beep* >>--Eagle oo8i 13:13, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Nuclear I'm going be posting some images that would be consistent with IA's sort of weaponry. Feel free to use them if you wish. --Alexim Mose 06:30, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Have you considered publishing your biography? :P Welcome to the wiki. --Solbur 22:37, 14 January 2009 (UTC) thanks, and i was going to get around to puublishing it. -Eagle A home for the UAF for the longest time the UAF had know other information them its group organizational page. So I took it upon my self to give them a home on the east east were they are station. they are still the good guys but are at the breaking point holding the last of the "secrure" settlements and territories of the former Southeast Commonwealthof the USA. Templar88 01:20, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Sadly that may be true when the UAF first started, and buy all accounts their are most likely still UAF outpost all over the east cost. But many powerful militant factions have sprung up to take up territory in the East of America. The Crusader have established a strong hold in the former state of Virginia base along the coast to NY. the AWA have their power base Pennsylvania state and have expanded into NJ. The MoS have the Manhattan Ruins under their protection. The EMAA are attempting to make a rapider conquest of the Northeast from there home in the Mid-West. And Finally the Enclave have "total" control of the former Northeast commonwealth, the gulf commonwealth and multiple smaller but active bases through the coast. So you see the UAF aren't the only ones clamming to "rebuild America" and have the "unlimited manpower" and advanced tech to back them up. think of it this way, your Faction wasn't dumb enough to get involved in the meat grinder of the NY war and can now reclaim much of the east coast without them getting in your way. That is if you can handle the massive raider and mutant migration towards your power base and HQ long enough. Cheers-- Templar88 02:15, 12 March 2009 (UTC) LOL how the heck did they get to the west coast! but really man this is the fallout universe. Its hard enough to just live to the age ripe old of 18, but to create an organized group capable of sustaining coherency without falling to despots and braking down into bit sized gangs well... if the brotherhood of Steel can't do it your group wouldn't be able to according to canon. Take some sound advice that was given to me by another member of this site, “work small then build up”. Beside were did the group manage to get all the people, food, clean water, equipment, fuel, guns, medical supplies, training, housing, Ect, ect (I can keep on going but I have to get up early tomorrow and I’m starting to sense that I’m being a little bit of a jack ass) . I hope to see more of you on this site and see you building the infrastructure and background that you group so dolly deserves. Good night and speak with you tomorrow ^_^ --- Templar88 02:38, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Your weapons You may have noticed I turned the table you use for your weapons into a template. (Template:Weapon) Well, I just made a super advanced version, lol, you can use it if you want, (Template:WeaponAdv) //-- Teh Krush 04:30, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Re: Gun Yes, as it is a LMG, or as some might prefer, a HMG. //-- Teh Krush 05:17, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, oh and I just updated that gun with the Basic weapons template. (Hardly changed lol, just shorter on the edit page.) //-- Teh Krush 05:22, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :I just updated all your weapons with the template version, meaning less scrolling well editing the page. //-- Teh Krush 05:34, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Now, imma make a IA gun. K? Is that ok? //-- Teh Krush 00:10, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :OMG, I just found the most EPIC gun. (A heavy modded P90 ftw.) //-- Teh Krush 00:17, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Oh and I just fixed your Armor template, the code to the left of it works on adding it to a page now. //-- Teh Krush 00:49, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :And, the part on right that says "unknown", thats just the default if you don't add anything to the boxes in the code to the left. //-- Teh Krush 00:50, 15 March 2009 (UTC) RE: pic Read the code for Template:TehKrush. To get it on every page, I add to the top of every page. //-- Teh Krush 01:56, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :Oh and, when your putting it on your template pages, put it in the noinclude code, cus if you don't, the pic is then apart of the template! //-- Teh Krush 02:49, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Flags Dude, you rock. Thank you. --Twentyfists 14:25, 15 March 2009 (UTC) UAF You're the UAF man, correct? I saw on a map somewhere that they control almost to Baltimore, which is where the AWA's southernmost base is. If you want, you can put them in Baltimore as another faction, as long as you don't take one of the articles on the Baltimore page, since I've got plans for them. --Twentyfists 14:48, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :That'd be it, yes. --Twentyfists 15:29, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ok so I know you want to have a super awesome, high tech, cool good guy faction out to save the good ol' US of A but we are in the Fallout would. It's hard enough to find a meal that wont try to kill and eat you first but to be able to travel cross country and take over a third of the former nation and hold it well that’s another setting. also as I've tried to show you that you aren't the only good'ey to shoes faction out their. infact one of your western areas comes into heavy conflict with the city state of Vegas and its multiple branches of military. I would like to continue working with you on building the necessary foundations on which the UAF can stand upon. this is the continued development of the Southeast commonwealth, building UAF supported settlements and installations, industry, economics, relationships with other factions and group within you home region and abroad. yes we are some time restricted by the spirit of the fallout universe but with the obstacle come new areas of exploration and creative thinking. So I'm going to start brain storming how the UAF home base functions in the fallout universe and dealing with the local wasteland. -- Templar88 19:56, 15 March 2009 (UTC) hay man, i have finaly gotten around to start up the atlanta city page and i am planning to centure the whole thing around your faction, as you know. I have a good idea on what the UAF HQ will look and act like. HQ will reside in a heaviely reconstructed Hyatt Regency building much like the cidadel in fallout 3. even without my planned improvements to the building the strcture have ample room to house large motoirpools, armour, command and logistic offices, barracks, and training facilities. would you like be to add any thing in perticular to this general idea for you factions HQ? Templar88 14:33, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Yes I do mean Atlantic city, sorry the page is called Atlanta so I call it thus lee. I'm about to start 7 important school project's so I might not be able to update that page for some time. If you would like you can change or add anything to the page and or the Southeast commonwealth page. by the way, you said you are planning on uploading pics from fallout to illustrate the UAF HQ, what places were you thinking of taking pictures of? -- Templar88 20:29, 20 March 2009 (UTC) oh! but I had a epic plan! ok can we talk this out, like you use a salveage GECK either within the city or at an other location for enougther base. The installation in Atlanta is just such a great place to set up shop, a skyscpater "cidadel" with enough room to house and and all HQ equipment needed. don't cop-out and build a GECK utopia full of military advancements and mega technology, thats just weak. also your need a large community network like the one I developing in Atlanta to support your organization with manpower and reaw resources. -- Templar88 19:00, 21 March 2009 (UTC) RE: P90 Is it not allowed to be modded in IA? :( The mods are added AFTER they come out of the machine then? //-- Teh Krush 20:15, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Oh and I have the next weapon thought up, I'm just collecting images. //-- Teh Krush 20:49, 16 March 2009 (UTC) RE: FAMAS Oh sorry, you choose the name next time lol, i has no good names. //-- Teh Krush 19:49, 17 March 2009 (UTC) "There is No Line on the Horizon" check out No Line on the Horizon. yet to be written. also, hurry up and write your novel. --Aces oo7 02:19, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Admin Hi. Nothing much. //--Teh Krush 21:19, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Sam, Alex, and Micheal I might need you to make the fallout PC versions of them, but, I may be getting Fallout 3 PC today. If I don't, I'll take a pic of my character on fallout (which is Alex btw) and make characters for the other two, then you can make the good versions on the PC. //--Teh Krush 18:18, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :K, but don't just upload pics of other characters in the game lol, make new ones.. //--Teh Krush 18:28, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Command tree Yes please i only have paint though--Vegas adict 19:55, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Eagle when you redo the command tree can you give the the proper japanse ranks rather then US + shogan rank system they had in the old table. Japanse like rank system this page of ranks is from a came called battletech, the group in question is a tradisional japance culture and what the Japance page is going for.(minuis the gaint robot lol). -- Templar88 21:13, 4 April 2009 (UTC) CAn you do a new japanese flag and Las vegas brotherhood emblem as well please --Vegas adict 09:39, 5 April 2009 (UTC) MSN Do you have MSN? Cause I'd like to show you Alex on my xbox thru webcam, since I have no other way too lol. //--Teh Krush 02:49, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Name Moving Thanks for working on that. Also, I saw you are using Stub tags. While you're at it, if you see pages that need major spelling/grammar work, feel free to tag them with .--BortJr 13:59, 5 April 2009 (UTC) awa, you make me cry eagle :( -- Templar88 16:30, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :no one will know he's a senator or a general now, lol. Templar88 16:34, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :exactly, it would have been alot more information and helpful :) -- 16:38, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Pics That is Micheal, found it on the internet as one that looked like my FO3 character. Now imagine that, but with grey hair, same hairstyle, a moustache instead of a beard, and in a lab coat. Can you do it? //--Teh Krush 19:58, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Anytime is fine, just try to get the facial features just right. And, I need one more after this, which is a female replica of Alex, with brown hair, and any haircut (not sarge. lol) //--Teh Krush 20:09, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::In the Outcasts infirmary for Alex (you can get there thru a door near where Morgan stands, it is downstairs from there), and on the bridge for Sam. Alex wearing a Lab Coat (preferably skinned black and red), and Samantha wearing Outcast Power Armor, but, not the helmet (so that you can see face). //--Teh Krush 21:57, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::I have two pictures for Micheal that look just like him. The one here, and another on his page. They are what your basing Alex and Sam off lol. //--Teh Krush 22:04, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Alexander Vain, Samantha Vain, and Micheal Vain. Alex is the guy your doing with the lab coat. //--Teh Krush 22:05, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Umm, that's not the hairstyle really, the one I'm looking for is the other long hair one (can't remember what it's called), and make the hair grey plz. :) Other then that it looks fine :) //--Teh Krush 22:23, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :K good, now remove the beard and replace it with a Lady's Man moustache (yes I use that), and the hair is the hairstyle that Moriarty uses. :) //--Teh Krush 22:33, 5 April 2009 (UTC) ::Ok the one you just uploaded it right. Yay! Now you have to get thru the tutorial lol. (Why not just go to Pinkerton or use the console to edit your face / hair?) //--Teh Krush 22:40, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :::Umm, you just uploaded another soo, the one I'm talking about is the GREY02, I can't see the KRUSHFAIL one.. //--Teh Krush 22:41, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Upload a new version of Krushfail for me, k? All I saw was a white box. But yeah, the Grey02 was right. //--Teh Krush 22:44, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Hello.....? //--Teh Krush 22:50, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Ok nvm lol, I just seen it lol, the moustache is good. Now all you need to do is get to the Outcast Infirmary! //--Teh Krush 22:53, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Upper body, and try to get Reading Glasses (use your magikael console!) //--Teh Krush 22:55, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Flag Sure, bro. I've been meaning to get around to it, but haven't found the time. If possible, could you get the Insuurectionist symbol from Halo Wars and use that as the basis? KuHB1aM 20:17, 5 April 2009 (UTC)